Jellicle Titans
by HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus
Summary: The first Cats-Teen Titans crossover ever! When the Titans are called to London to catch the greatest criminal on earth, Beast Boy meets a tom from a certain cat-tribe who could help him to find The Hidden Paw...
1. Chapter 1: When in London

I am greatly honored to present you the first Cats-Teen Titans crossover! I thought this was something that should exist, because Cats and Teen Titans are two of the coolest things in this universe. And also other universes, since Teen Titans is part of the DC- _multiverse._

I also took my favorite characters from both, Beast Boy and… no spoilers. People who know me will already know who I mean.

Set between season three and four of TT.

oo0O0oo

"Azarath metrion zinthos… Azarath metrion zinthos… Azarath metrion zinthos… Azar-"

"BOOYAH! You're dead, BB!"

"Not yet, I still have five sonic cannon-ammo!"

"Yeah, but you only have ten health points, and I got the Tiger-tank!"

"Dude! Where did you get that one? I've searched everywhe-whoa!"

Beast Boy dropped the controller when a pillow hit the back of his head, very hard. He turned around, rubbing his head, and saw Raven hoovering above the floor at the other side of the main room of Titans Tower. Her eyes were closed and the black circle of magic around her slowly faded.

"Dude, Raven! What did you do that for? Look," he said and pointed at the screen, that showed ' _Congratulations,_ CYBORG215 _has successfully killed_ CHANGELING996'.

"I am trying to meditate. Tiger-tanks don't exactly help. Azarath metr-"

"Friends, let us not fight!" Starfire came flying across the room with a bowl of something that suspiciously looked like one of her traditional Tamaranian dishes. "Today is the day of the arrival of the season of autumn, and I want to celebrate that with a meal of zorglik kanterpeals!"

 _See,_ Beast Boy thought.

"Uh, no thanks Star. I already had two entire burgers today, so I'm not really hungry," Cyborg said, looking almost as green as Beast Boy when he saw the bluish green goo in the bowl.

"Where do you even keep getting the ingredients for those things?" Raven asked, also examining the… stuff.

"Oh, I would be most pleased to tell you! On the day of Marflarb, I go…"

It looks like the suddenly opening doors of the room saved the three Titans from a long story full of words they didn't understand anyway, because when Starfire saw Robin entering the room, she stopped talking. That was, until she started talking again.

"Robin? Is something wrong? You look worried, and at this time you are normally doing the working out!"

"Titans, meeting," he said, and walked to the television, unplugging the gaming console.

"Hey, I was just winning!"

"Too bad, Cyborg," Beast Boy grinned.

Robin's face, however, was serious. "Titans, we have a mission."

"What?" Cyborg shouted.

"Dude! We did Cinderblock on Monday, Control Freak on Tuesday, Plasmus on Wednesday, Mumbo on Thursday, Dr. Light on Friday, and now it's finally weekend, and you're telling me we have _another_ mission?"

"Beast Boy, if the city is in danger, we must help. That's why we're superheroes," Raven said.

"It's not in our city, Raven. I received this message from Scotland Yard about a week ago. I waited until it was calm and peaceful here, like it is now, to show you."

"Wait, Scotland Yard? Does that mean…"

"That's right, Raven. We're going to London."

Two more 'WHAT?'s were heard from the direction of Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Man, you're thinking that I'll go to London? I fought Mad Mod too many times to look forward to that!" Cyborg shouted even louder.

"Can't we send Titans East? It's not like they're too busy!"

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, calm down! In the _real_ London, there aren't any hypnotizing screens hanging there, or palace guard robots shooting at you. It is a normal city, a bit like Gotham, but with less psychopaths."

"Then why do we have to go there?" Raven asked.

"To catch who they call ' _The greatest criminal on earth_ '."

"Please don't say Slade is back."

"No, fortunately not, but there have been many crimes recently, and all evidence seems to lead to one mysterious criminal;" Robin switched on the television screen, which showed a series of pictures: a greenhouse with broken glass, a rifled jewel case, and some trellis that looked like it was past repair. "The Hidden Paw."

"The Hidden Paw?"

"Indeed. That's what they call him. His actions variate from minor to major crimes. Regular robberies, bank heists, vandalism, even just stealing a bottle of milk. He never leaves a trace, except for this. It was found on every crime scene." He showed the other Titans an evidence bag with a small card that said "The Hidden Paw was here". However, when he flipped it over, there was something written on the backside: "Or was he?".

"Well, he sure likes people to know who he is," Raven said. "The question is: who is he really?"

"That's what we're going to find out!" Robin said with a small smile.

"But how will we get there?" Starfire asked.

oo0O0oo

"Dude, I didn't even know this thing was still alive!" Beast Boy said as he watched the T-sub. "Didn't Brother Blood's drones destroy it?" _(season 3, episode 8: Wavelength)_

"They did, but I managed to repair it with a little help of Aqualad."

"So we're gonna go all the way across the ocean in this thing?" Cyborg asked. "Why can't we just use the T-car?"

"Because a car can't travel across water, smart-ass," Beast Boy said while getting in the center cockpit. He grinned and quickly closed it to ban Cyborg and his comebacks out of his mind.

Beast Boy enjoyed the silence of the sound-proof cockpit. Few people knew that he sometimes just wanted to be left alone, like Raven.

Of course, the peace was short.

" _Beep… crack…_ Yo BB, you think that I don't know that? I was just saying that maybe we could just…"

Beast Boy stopped listening. Unfortunately, you couldn't turn off the radios in the sub, so he just let Cyborg complain while thinking if there were any deaf animals he could transform into.

oo0O0oo

Okay, he liked some silence, but when you're miles under the sea for hours, it gets annoying too. Cyborg's insults only lasted about half an hour, and then he had just put one of his crappy cd's in the radio. Some short conversations had been made, but nothing interesting.

Finally, Beast Boy couldn't hold himself anymore.

"Hey Robin, here's a good one: what's the difference between Batman and a robber?"

Robin sighed. "What?"

"Batman can enter a shop without you! Get it?"

He received four weird looks from the other cockpits.

"Without you! Without Robin, like… without robin'… Get it?"

Raven was the first person to say something. "Wow, Beast Boy, that was even below your level of humor."

"Come on guys!"

"You wanna know the difference between you and the Joker?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not a crazy criminal?"

"No, the Joker is funny!"

"Dude!"

"Cyborg, it's not because he's called the Joker that you can joke about him! Haven't you heard about Jason?"

"Whoa, calm down, Rob!"

"Doesn't matter. Titans, get ready to dock."

oo0O0oo

The five Teen Titans were standing in a dark alley of London. Robin was explaining the plan.

"So, the most recent crime scene was that house. The owner's Pekinese has been stifled two hours ago."

"Dude, who would do that?"

"According to the victim… the owner, not the dog… the window that lead to this ally was shattered."

"Here it is!" Starfire shouted, lighting the dark alley with her star bolts.

"Wait a minute," Cyborg said, "This window is only ten inches wide!"

"That means that the Paw that is Hidden must possess some kind of superpower!"

"Indeed, Starfire." Robin checked the shards on the floor to see if there was some evidence left behind. "Maybe he can change his size, or transform into animals, like Beast Boy."

"What's this?" Raven pointed at a piece of the window that was still in place. Some ginger hair was caught on the sharp tip.

"Looks like the Hidden Paw is a redhead!"

"Okay Titans, here's the plan: the suspect can still be in this part of the city. We'll split up and search this entire section!"

"Split up? Why do we have to split up?"

"We have a bigger chance to find him. There's no danger: as far as we know, he hasn't done serious harm to any people."

"What's the matter, BB? Scared to walk alone on the street at night?"

"We'll see who catches the Hidden Paw first, Cyborg!"

"We'll do this: Cyborg, you walk down the Thames. Raven, you check those streets over there. Starfire, watch the entire area from the air. Beast Boy, go in the direction of the junkyard. I'll ask people if they saw a suspicious red-haired man."

"Dude, why do I have to go to the junkyard?"

"You could transform into a rat," Raven said. "You would fit in perfectly."

"We have no time to lose," Robin commanded. "Titans, GO!"

oo0O0oo

Beast Boy slowly walked through yet another alley.

"A rat… Who does she think she is? ' _You would fit in perfectly, now if you'll excuse me, I have to azarath my metrion in the zinthos over there._ ' She and Cyborg won't be laughing anymore if I catch him without…"

He stopped. He swore he heard a sound from somewhere. He slowly turned and…

"WHOA!" He jumped out of fear when a dark figure leaped towards him. Beast Boy spun around and ran as fast as he could. The thing chased him through the street, until he saw the chance to jump in a cardboard box and the thing kept running in the same direction.

 _A cat_ , he thought. _What a stupid idea to walk around as a rat in a cat-filled area anyway_. _I know! Why don't I become a cat myself?_

He quickly morphed, and walked out of the box looking like a cat. Except for the green color, of course.

He continued to walk in the direction of the junkyard, now looking around more cautiously. He peeked his head around a corner and…

"Hello there!"

Beast Boy, still in his cat-form, jumped again, and hissed.

He looked around, searching for the owner of the voice, but the only living thing he saw was a white brown-patched cat sitting on a garbage can.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** Duh-duuuuh! So who is the owner of the mysterious voice? And who is the Hidden Paw? (I'm only writing this for the Teen Titans fans who don't know Cats, but still decided to read this, and can't guess what Cats is about by its title, and didn't read the characters displayed in the information about this story)

Note: 'Jason' refers to Jason Todd, the second Robin, who replaced Dick Grayson as Batman's sidekick when Dick joined the Teen Titans. Jason was killed by the Joker.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Beast Boy, meet Tumblebrutus

Here it is, the second chapter of my Jellicle Titans story! We ended on a cliffhanger, so I won't make this A/N too long.

I recently noticed that Beast Boy's remark about why they didn't send Titans East made more sense than I thought: if you're going to London, travelling by sea, it makes more sense if you're on the East coast.

Anyway, let's go, shall we?

oo0O0oo

"Who is there?"

Beast Boy stared into the darkness of the four alleys that crossed where he was standing, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Uh, over here? Hello? Earth to green cat?"

Beast Boy turned around again and saw the white and brown cat he noticed earlier watching him strangely.

"Where are you?"

The cat gave him even weirder looks. "Everlasting, are you blind or something?"

Beast Boy froze. Did that cat's mouth just move simultaneously to that voice?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the cat continued.

"You… you… can speak?"

"Well yeah, congrats, Sherlock. Can't you?"

"Huh? Oh, yes… I can." Beast Boy was trying to figure out what was going on. _Maybe it's the Hidden Paw who transformed into a cat, I mean: he can speak! Maybe he really has morphing abilities._

"Are you a real cat?" he asked.

The cat sighed. "Do you have a Pollicle brain or something? Yes, I'm a cat, and so are you. Or aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, I'm a cat. A real cat."

"Do you know you're green?"

"What?"

"You're green. I mean, that's not something you see every day, is it?"

"Oh, that," he said, watching the green fur on his paw. "Well… a… bucket… of paint… fell on me. Yes. Green paint."

"Really? Because when Pounce and I threw a bucket of paint over Plato the other day, his fur was all sticky. Yours looks fine."

"That's because… it was actually painted water."

"Your fur doesn't look wet, so it happened a while ago, but then why didn't you wash it off already?"

"Dude! Stop asking all these questions! Let me ask a question… uh… What is your name?"

"I'm Tumblebrutus. Nice to meet you…?"

"Oh, my name is… Garfield."

"Really? A cat named Garfield? Well, fortunately, I would guess that is your first name, so what are your other two names?"

"My other two names? Uh… My full name is Garfield Mark Logan, so…"

"Your other names are Mark and Logan? The second name always is something Greek or Latin, so don't you mean Marcus?"

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about! What's with that 'three names' thing?"

"Oh no, do I really have to do this?"

"Do… do what?"

Tumblebrutus sighed. " _Do I actually see with my own very eyes, a man who's not heard of a Jellicle Cat?_ "

"What's a Jellicle Cat?" Beast Boy asked, even more confused.

"What's a Jellicle Cat?" Tumblebrutus repeated.

"Yes, what's a Jellicle Cat?"

Tumblebrutus sighed again. " _The naming of cats is a difficult matter. It isn't just one of your holiday games. You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatter, when I tell you: 'A cat must have three different names'._ "

"Wow, dude, what are you doing?"

" _First of all there's the name that the families use daily, such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo or James. Such as Victor, or Jonathan, George or Bill-Bailey, all of them sensible, everyday names._ "

By now, Beast Boy was so confused he didn't even bother to try to understand it. "Okay, slow down a bit, what-"

" _There are fancier names, if you think they sound sweeter, some for the gentlemen, some for the dames: such as Plato, Admetus, Electra, Demeter, but all of them sensible, everyday names._ "

"Stop!"

" _But I tell you, a cat needs a name that's particular, a name that's peculiar and more dignified. Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular, or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride. Of names of this kind I can give you a quorum, such as Munkustrap, Quaxo or Coricopat, such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum: names that never belong to more than one cat."_

"So, that makes three. Finished?"

" _But above and beyond, there's still one name left over, and that is the name that you never will guess. The name that no human research can discover, but the cat himself knows, and will never confess. When you notice a cat in profound meditation, the reason, I tell you, is always the same: his mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation of the thought, of the thought, of the thought, of his name. His ineffable, effable, effanineffable, deep and inscrutable, singular name, name, name, name…_ "

…

"So what was that all about?"

"I… explained to you… what a Jellicle Cat is," Tumblebrutus said, catching his breath.

"You only made me more confused."

"I know, right? I once told Munkustrap it's stupid, but it's a tradition, so we have to do it every time someone doesn't know what a Jellicle Cat is. Anyway, your accent and the fact that you have no idea what a Jellicle is tell me that you're not from around here. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was chasing a rat, but I have no idea where he went. I could have sworn he had the same green color as you. Also, my home is just two minutes away from here. But I asked you first."

"Okay, well… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you know something about a criminal named… the Hidden Paw?"

Tumblebrutus froze when he heard the name. "You bet I know him."

"Yes?"

"The Hidden Paw, Macavity, the Mystery Cat, the Napoleon of crime, the Fiend in Feline Shape, whatever you wanna call him."

"Wait, did you say Mystery _Cat_?"

"Yes," he answered, not sure why he was so shocked.

"You mean we've been chasing a CAT?"

"Okay, what is your problem? You keep being surprised about everything that has something to do with cats!"

"What is his real name?"

"Macavity. The others are just aliases."

"And what color is Macavity's fur?"

"Oh, Macavity's a ginger cat. He's also very tall and thin. And believe me, you would know him if you saw him, because his eyes… they're so… sunken in."

"A ginger cat…" So the criminal who stifled the Pekinese really was a cat. "Anything else?"

"Well, his brow is deeply lined with thought, and his head is highly domed. He wears a coat that is dusted from neglect, and his whiskers are… Hey, why do you even want to know these things?"

"I am going to catch him as soon as possible."

Tumblebrutus started laughing.

"Dude, what's so funny?"

"You think you can catch Macavity? Seriously, if you could catch Macavity, it would be great. It's just, no offense, but nobody can catch him. When you reach the scene of crime, he's not there. Whatever time the deed took place."

"You have no idea who you're talking to, do you?"

"Indeed, I don't, because you still haven't told me clearly what your name is."

"I'm a superhero!"

"What, like Rumpus Cat?"

"Who the hell is… never mind."

"Anyway, if you want to try, go ahead. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Do you have any idea how I could find him?"

"Well, that might be the hardest part about it. No one knows where his lair is."

Suddenly, Tumblebrutus seemed to have an idea.

"Wait a minute…" He looked at the moon. "Yes, I'm right!" He turned back at Beast Boy. "You have no idea how lucky you are: tomorrow is the Jellicle Ball! I can ask Munkustrap if you can come!"

Beast Boy decided not to ask what that was, because he still wasn't sure about what a Jellicle was in the first place, but he guessed it was a ball for Jellicles. "Oh, well… Look, I don't really have the time to go to parties…"

"You're not getting it. If you want to catch Macavity, the Jellicle Ball is the place to be! He shows up every single year, even though we never invite him. Most of the times he just scares everyone out, but sometimes he tries to kidnap someone! And he sometimes shows up more than once!"

"Really?" Beast Boy was thinking about what to do. It certainly was a good opportunity, but he would have to do it alone. _This plan has no downside,_ he thought. _That'll teach Cyborg a lesson._ "Okay, you can ask that… Mungusprat?"

"Munkustrap."

"You can ask Munkustrap if I can come. Is he like your leader or something?"

"Kinda. He is the Protector, and he is in charge when Old Deuteronomy isn't here, like now. He will return tomorrow for the ball."

"And when is that ball?"

"Tomorrow night. It starts at ten or something, and it goes on until dawn, when Old Deuteronomy decides who can go to the Heaviside Layer. And before you ask, the Heaviside Layer is like… heaven, full of wonders one Jellicle only will see."

"Dude, you will have to explain all these things clearly before the ball."

"Stop saying 'dude'."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just… a weird word."

Suddenly, a voice called from one of the alleys.

"Tumble! Where are you? Tumble?"

"Over here!" Tumblebrutus shouted.

After that, a cat who was very similar to Tumblebrutus appeared. He had a brown patch over his left eye instead of his right.

"Here you are! I've been searching you for almost an hour! Did you forget we have a rehearsal for Pekes and Pollicles tonight and…" He stopped when he saw Beast Boy.

Tumblebrutus quickly introduced him. "Pounce, this is Garfield… what was it? Garfield… Fergus Logan?"

"Garfield Mark Logan. But you can call me Gar."

"Okay. Gar, this is Pouncival, my brother and best friend."

Pouncival stared at Beast Boy for a moment, and then leaned over to Tumble to whisper in his ear, even though Beast Boy could still hear him perfectly.

"He's green," Pouncival whispered.

"I know," Tumblebrutus whispered back. "But don't ask him why, because with everything you ask or say, he gets more confused." He then raised his voice back to the normal volume. "So, Garfield here is planning to catch our dear friend Macavity tomorrow at the ball."

Pouncival started laughing.

"Dude! Why does no one believe me?"

"You think you can catch him? Even Munkustrap can't beat him in a battle!"

"Yeah, but I'm a skilled fighter!"

Tumblebrutus leaned over to Pouncival and whispered again: "He says he's a superhero."

"What, like Rumpus Cat?"

"I really am!"

"Then what's your superpower?"

"… I can't tell you."

"Yeah, whatever. So, Tumble, hurry up! We're waiting for you, and Mungo still doesn't get the barks right."

"Right. Gar, will you come with me to ask Munkustrap?"

They walked through the streets of London until they reached a fence.

"Dude, you're living on a junkyard?"

"Wow, watch your mouth. This is _THE_ Junkyard. This is where the Jellicles live."

They entered the Junkyard and reached a place that was relatively clean and surrounded by large piles of bikes, ovens and tires. Several cats watched them from the sides of the open space. They were whispering things to each other.

Suddenly, a black and white tuxedo tom crawled out of the pipe he had been hiding in and walked until he was standing right in front of Tumblebrutus.

"Tumble, one: you are late for the rehearsal, two: WHO IS THAT GREEN CAT?"

"Calm down, Quaxo."

"Don't call me Quaxo, call me 'Mister Mistoffelees'. Or 'Magical Mister Mistoffelees'."

"Whatever. This is Garfield, QUAXO."

A silver tabby tom came standing next to Quaxo, spreading his arms before him.

"Who is this, Tumblebrutus?"

"I just said this is Garfield. Garfield, this is Munkustrap."

" 'Sup."

"Why did you bring him here?"

"He wants to come to the Ball tomorrow."

"Do you not know what a Jellicle Cat is, Garfield?"

"No, please! Not again!"

"The Jellicle Ball is only for Jellicles! Why do you want to come?"

"I heard you were having… Macavity issues?"

Munkustrap froze when he heard the name.

"I heard he shows up every year, so…"

"You're telling me you want to catch Macavity?"

"Dude, if you start laughing, I'll… I mean, indeed I do, mister Munkustrap, and I would be greatly honored to come to your ball."

Much to Beast Boy's surprise, Munkustrap didn't start to laugh. He even looked like he was actually considering to let Beast Boy come.

"And what makes you think you have the power to stop Macavity?"

"I… You'll see it when the time is there."

Munkustrap didn't say anything for a while, but eventually he nodded.

"Okay then, Garfield. You can come. But be warned: Macavity is a creature so foul, so cruel, that no cat yet has fought with him, and won! So, Garfield, if you do doubt your courage or your strength, do not come to the ball!"

It was awkwardly quiet on the Junkyard.

"Uh, okay. Thanks, Munkustrap, but I do not doubt my courage nor my strength."

Munkustrap started laughing. "Just kidding. The part about that no one has ever won in a battle with him is true, though. Wait, what is that?"

" _Bzzz… east… oy, …port! Beast bo… repor…_ "

Beast Boy panicked. "Oh, nothing! Anyway, gotta go now. See you tomorrow!" he shouted at Tumblebrutus while he ran away from the Jellicles.

The Jellicles stayed behind in silence.

"So, why was he green?"

"Not sure," Tumblebrutus said. "Something with painted water."

A queen walked towards the Protector.

"Do you think he will be able to defeat him?"

"I don't know, Demeter. He is almost a kitten, but he seemed so sure about it. You don't think he's actually one of Macavity's agents, do you?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't smell his scent on him."

Munkustrap suddenly noticed two near identical cats staring at the stars.

"Cori, Tanto, is something wrong?"

"There is something strange about him," the tom said. "Something… not quite so feline."

oo0O0oo

Beast Boy walked out of the Junkyard, and changed back to his normal form as soon as he was sure he was out of sight to answer his communicator.

" _Beast Boy, report!_ " Robin's voice called.

"This is Beast Boy. 'Sup Rob?"

"Did you find anything?"

Beast Boy thought about what to do. He should tell Robin what he knew, but he didn't want to. First of all, they probably wouldn't believe him if he said he had met a bunch of talking cats and he had to go to their party tomorrow night, but he also wanted to do this alone. He didn't want the other Titans to stop him from going, or crashing at the party when Macavity appeared.

Also, he just wanted to teach Cyborg a lesson.

"Negative, negative. This area is Macavity-less."

"What?"

"Uh, I mean 'Hidden Paw-less'." Beast Boy forgot the others didn't know his real name yet.

"Okay. Come back to the sub, we'll meet with the others."

oo0O0oo

"Starfire, did you seek him in the basement?" Robin asked, standing in front of the house where another crime had been committed by the Hidden Paw while they had been investigating.

"I did."

"Raven, did you look up in the air?"

"Listen Robin, I'll tell you once and once again, the Hidden Paw's not there!"

Robin frowned. "This is bad. We've been searching all night and the only clue we found was that hair on the window glass."

"I guess we'll have to keep searching," Raven stated.

Beast Boy stared at the almost full moon. He hoped he would be able to go to the ball without anyone wondering where he was.

 _Hold on to your butt, Hidden Paw. Beast Boy is coming._

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** Well that is some Ray Arnold stuff at the end. Sorry.

Also, Munkustrap's little outburst was indeed based off of Tim the Enchanter about the Killer Bunny.

 _"Pounce, this is Garfield… what was it? Garfield… Fergus Logan?"_ See what I did there? Every self-respecting Cats-fan sees it. If you don't, you should be ashamed.

 _He shows up every single year, even though we never invite him._ Writing this, I realized Macavity isn't really evil. He's just like Maleficent. They don't invite him at the party, so he quotes the Penguin from Batman Returns: "YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME, SO I CRASHED!"

Please review if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3: The show's about to start

I originally planned to make this a trilogy, but I figured that if a I had to cram an entire extra ball into this chapter, it would be boringly long and it would take far too long to write. Instead, I split it up so I could update sooner.

oo0O0oo

"So, here we are again. And we still have no idea who that 'Hidden Paw' is."

Beast Boy tried not to chuckle, knowing perfectly well who he was.

"What is it this time?" Raven asked, observing all the shadows of the house's façade, looking for movements.

"Jewelry," Robin answered. "It all mysteriously disappeared. He did leave some traces behind this time." He showed a mat that had several scratches running across the 'WELCOME'. "They look like markings from claws, but the owner doesn't have a dog or a cat."

"So… are we going to search the city again?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. Not tonight."

"What? Why not?"

"It's pointless. We're looking for a needle in a haystack. It's better if we try to get more clues."

"But…" _But I have to go that ball!_ "How about we get something to eat first?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Cyborg added.

Robin sighed. "Fine. Cyborg and Beast Boy, go get something to eat."

oo0O0oo

"So, you didn't notice anything last night, huh?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg were walking through the streets of London, looking for a place they could get food.

"Beast Boy? Hello, Cyborg for Beast Boy?"

"Huh? What?"

Beast Boy had been distracted by a thing he saw in a small street. It looked like a very tall and thin ginger cat. _It can't be Macavity_ , he thought. _Or could it be that I just see him in the square, but when we reach the scene of crime, he's not there?_ The cat had looked at him very deeply, as if he was reading his mind.

Maybe he was.

They entered a takeaway fast-food restaurant. Cyborg talked to the employee while Beast Boy was desperately thinking of a way to escape. He looked to the small clock above the door to the kitchen. 8.30. The ball started at ten, but he wanted to be there at least half an hour earlier, because Tumblebrutus still had to explain a few things.

"… one pizza with extra bacon, one large tofu burger, and…" Cyborg frowned as he examined the note where everyone had written what they wanted. "I don't suppose you have any grunthmek*?"

The employee's jaw dropped, not sure what to answer. "Uh… I'll just go ask the manager…" He then disappeared through the door.

"Why won't Starfire just realize we don't have her Tamaranean food here?" Cyborg sighed.

They heard a voice approach from behind the door. "… I don't care what you tell them, just don't make them think we don't have it! Our motto is ' _We have everything!_ ' so do you want everybody complaining?" The door swung open and the employee was back, joined by a large man in a costume. The man forced a large smile on his face and started to talk with a very salesman-like tone. "I'm terribly sorry sir, but it seems we are currently out of… grunmerk?"

"No, no, it was… grunthmek," Cyborg said, looking at the piece of paper closely.

"Yes indeed. You see, the grunkmer has been very popular lately, so we're all out of grummeth. But perhaps, if you come back next week,…"

"No, it's okay. Then we switch to plan B." He took another look at the note. "She'll have a large pizza with pickles, banana and mint frosting."

The employee almost lost his chewing gum when his jaw dropped again. "We don't sell-"

"Of course we do, you idiot!" the manager shouted under his breath, after having his back turned at the customers, "You already disappointed them once, so go tell the cook before they decide to go to McDonalds, or you'll be fired!" He turned back around and quickly put his forced smile back on his face. "That's alright, sir, your pizza will be here shortly."

While they were waiting with the manager, who for some reason thought it was necessary that he stayed there, smiling at them in a rather creepy way, Beast Boy thought of a plan.

"Hey, Cy," he said, breaking the awkward silence, "I'll just go to the toilet, okay?"

"Good idea, I have to go too," Cyborg answered.

 _Damn,_ Beast Boy thought.

They walked through the door with the male symbol on it. Fortunately, the manager realized they didn't need his service with that.

They each went in a cubicle. Beast Boy waited. Cyborg talked, but Beast Boy didn't listen. He eventually heard the flush, and the door opening.

"I'll wait outside, okay?"

Cyborg walked out of the toilet room, and came back in the restaurant just in time to see the employee put the last box, which smelled extraordinarily strange, in a large bag. "There you go, sir. That will be £49.95, please."

"Can I pay with a credit card?"

"I'm sorry, but our device is broken, so…"

"No, it's okay, I got this." Cyborg took the T-card**, and inserted it into his arm. "Would you please…" The employee stared at the arm for a while, and then started to type the necessary things on a small touchscreen that had appeared. Cyborg then typed the code and pressed OK. "Thank you," he said, and took the card out of his arm. He then walked back to the toilets.

"Man, he's taking long." Once inside, he knocked his iron fist on the door of the cubicle Beast Boy had entered. "BB, our food is ready. Would you hurry, please?"

No answer.

"Yo, Beast Boy, did you hear what I said?"

"…"

"BB, are you in there?"

Silence.

"Okay, Beast Boy, if you don't answer me in five seconds, I'm gonna blast this door open, understood?"

"…"

"You asked for it. FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! ZERO!"

"…"

Cyborg sighed, but instead of blasting the door open, he pressed his shoulder against it and pushed as hard as he could. The lock quickly jumped to pieces and the door swung open.

The cubicle was empty.

oo0O0oo

Beast Boy stayed a fly until he was sure Cyborg wouldn't see him anymore. He flew out of the small window in the toilets, over the back yard of the restaurant, and two or three streets further, he changed back to normal.

 _Okay, now I have to get back to that junkyard._ He transformed into a bird and flew up until he was high above the city. He looked around until he recognized the area he had explored the night before. He flew in that direction, and after a while he could see the dull colors of old cardboard and rusty metal mixed with the flashy colors of more recently brought cars and bicycles. He noticed the high metal fence surrounding the place, and when he found the gate where he would meet with Tumblebrutus, he landed (after verifying if no one was looking). He then changed into his cat-form, and waited.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting he started to get bored, when he suddenly heard a noise. But before he even had the chance to turn around, a heavy weight landed on his back and he could feel claws in his fur. He hissed and tried to shake his attacker off, but when he failed, he swung his right paw into the air and hit the cat on his nose. "Ouch!" The mysterious enemy lost his grip and Beast Boy felt the weight falling off his back. He turned around and saw a familiar face with a brown patch over the right eye.

"Dude! What are you doing?"

Tumblebrutus held his paw pressed against his nose. "Ugh… I was just scaring you, man! There's no need to get aggressive! Am… am I bleeding?" He lifted his paw to show his nose. It was a bit red, but not bleeding.

"You hurt me dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, rubbing his painful shoulders.

"What, with these claws?" He showed his claws, that actually didn't look sharp at all. "Well, it looks like you're in the mood for fighting Macavity! I mean, if you can beat me, Macavity should be a piece of cake," he said in a more friendly tone.

"So… I still have some questions."

"Sure, ask along."

"First of all… when will he come?"

"Whenever he feels like it. There really is no way to know when he will come, but when you hear something crashing, thunderbolts and someone screaming 'MACAVITY!' you can be pretty sure he is near."

"Okay. Also, I have been wondering: who is that 'Rumpus Cat' everyone talks about?"

"Oh, a superhero. Kinda. Actually, it's more like 'Rum-puss', because I think all he actually does is getting drunk. He always chickens away as soon as Macavity comes. Anything else?"

"Yes, what is that ball all about? Do I have to dance? Because I can't dance."

"Well, basically all we do is dance and sing. It's like some kind of power radiating from the Jellicle Moon, only on this night. We get the power to sing and dance simultaneously without having to rehearse. I hope you can get that power too?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"And then, at midnight, there is the mating dance."

"Huh?"

"Yes. Everyone lays down and…"

"What?"

"And then the couples who want to become mates do a special dance. I remember last year, Alonzo and Cassandra I think. You know, there are rumors Plato is going to ask Victoria tonight! And everyone keeps wondering if Tugger will finally ask Bombalurina. She's practically been begging him for three years!"

Beast Boy didn't even try to follow the ton of names Tumblebrutus was throwing at him.

"And after that we take a small nap for an hour or something like that, and then we're back, full of energy again! At the end, just before dawn, Old Deuteronomy makes the choice of who to send to the Heaviside layer, and then we sleep the entire next day. The end."

"And the Heaviside Layer was…"

"I've told you once. It's like heaven, but ten times more divine."

"Okay. But could you repeat that thing about Jellicles? Still not quite sure about that one."

"No! I won't say it again! Anyway, we should get to the clearing. I think it's going to start soon."

They entered the Junkyard and Tumblebrutus guided Beast Boy between piles of garbage, until they reached the center. Tumblebrutus gestured Beast Boy to be quite, and pulled him behind a piece of concrete.

"We have to wait before we come onto the stage." he whispered.

"Stage?" Beast Boy whispered back.

"Yes, during the ball, the clearing is called 'the stage'. Just wait for my cue, and then come with me."

"What do I have to do then?"

"Whatever you want! Do a freestyle dance during your solo, and then join the rest in the chorus! Just don't worry, you'll feel the energy of the Jellicle Moon as soon as you start to dance! Believe me, the first time I went to the Ball, I was just as nervous and unsure as you!"

It didn't really convince Beast Boy. Magical powers from the moon? Yeah, right. He probably would embarrass himself to death when he would start dancing.

Suddenly, he saw a flash from the other side of the 'stage'. He looked again, and saw that it was the moonlight reflecting in a pair of yellow eyes. He then saw another pair, and another, and he suddenly realized music had started playing without him even noticing it.

He tapped Tumblebrutus on the shoulder. "Where does that music come from?"

Tumblebrutus smiled. "You hear it too? Great! That means the energy of the Jellicle Moon affects you!"

Beast Boy frowned. "The music comes from that energy?"

"That's right! And only cats can hear it!"

Beast Boy was confused, but if it was true, and he really was affected by that energy, it meant he might be able to dance with them.

 _Okay_ , he thought, _let the show begin!_

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** *: grunthmek is actually mentioned as a Tamaranean food in the cartoon. The pizza with pickles, banana and mint frosting is also shown to be something Starfire likes.

**: No, there is no such thing as a T-card. I made that up. I mean, a Teen Titans credit card would be like… a bat credit card! (cough Batman & Robin cough)


	4. Chapter 4: Epic climax and other stuff

Here's the final chapter of this story. Yes, I know, you wish there were five thousand more chapters because it's so awesome, but I really need to update Jellicle Stories For Jellicle Cats too.

I'm sorry this chapter literally took five months to write (like, I upload this exactly five months after the last update), but first of all, it's really long, second of all, I had some trouble getting inspiration, and lastly, you can't say I haven't done any other writing in the meantime. I wrote a LOT. You probably thought I abandoned this story, so sorry for the wait.

This chapter is an alternate version of the Jellicle Ball we all know and love! (Except for those of you who don't know Cats (but then I don't know why you're reading this story (you probably love Teen Titans very much (like me (too many parenthesis (funny word, 'parenthesis' (okay, stop.).).).).).).) Sometimes, a cat is replaced by Beast Boy in the choreography.

Singing will be typed like this: " _Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?_ "

oo0O0oo

"Okay, so… After the word 'dust', you flash the lights and you bang those metal pipes together, okay? Demeter will then probably scream my name, everyone will run away, and we'll see if we get a good opportunity to do 'it'."

The rats nodded. They may not be really clever, but that was exactly why Macavity used them to blindly follow his orders. If he told them to do something, they would do it. Or he would eat them.

The rats shuffled away to prepare their assault, when a black cat entered the Hidden Paw's lair. Cats were used for the more difficult tasks, like spying.

Macavity stopped reading his book ' _How to be a criminal mastermind_ ' (yes, he could read), and looked at his spy. "No bad news, I hope?"

"Strange activities in the city, sir. A masked boy, a half-man-half-robot, a semi-demon, an alien and a green guy were seen on some of your latest crime scenes."

Macavity closed his book and rose from his throne. "Who are they?"

"We did research, and some of miss Kyle's cats have identified them as the 'Teen Titans'. Their leader, the masked boy, known as Robin, once helped the police catch miss Kyle."

"Oh, poor Selina. Are they a threat?"

"It's hard to say. They might possess some superpowers, like lasers, shape-shifting and… ' _azarath metrion zinthos_ '."

"Azar-…What?"

"Shall we deal with them?"

"No. They probably don't have a clue of who I am. Tomorrow, maybe, but tonight, I want everyone on the Junkyard. I have some family issues to take care of."

oo0O0oo

The music continued, and Beast Boy noticed even more glowing eyes. He started to get in some kind of trance, as the music started to repeat the same part, starting to get quicker, until the music reached a climax all of a sudden, and stopped at the same time the moon broke through the clouds and lighted the entire clearing. The shining eyes slowly faded away, and a golden queen Beast Boy remembered to have seen the last time he was there walked onto the 'stage'.

Suddenly, a car passed through a nearby street, and when it turned, its headlights shone directly onto the lonely cat. She hissed, and searched for cover in a concrete pipe.

"Who is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Demeter," Tumblebrutus answered. "And look, there's her tomfriend."

While he said it, a silver tabby Beast Boy remembered as Munkustrap came out of the shadows and crawled onto the trunk of a car. He was quickly followed by an elegant brown queen, on the other side of the clearing. Cats appeared in all corners of the 'stage', and Beast Boy recognized Tumblebrutus' brother Pouncival on top of a rocking chair. There were also twins who moved creepily simultaneous, and at the end Demeter returned too. Munkustrap got off the car, and Beast Boy noticed music had started playing again.

Munkustrap rose to his hind paws and spread his arms. " _Are you blind when you're born?_ " he said, and spread his eyes wide open.

" _Can you see in the dark?_ " Demeter continued.

" _Can you look at the king?_ " " _Would you sit on his throne?_ " Those lines came from some older toms, an orange and a brown one.

" _Can you say of your bite that it's worse then you_ bark _?_ " an arrogant looking tom sang.

 _Dude, cats really like to ask questions, don't they?_ Beast Boy thought.

" _Are you cock of the walk?_ " a black and white tom continued.

" _When you're walking alone?_ "

Suddenly, Beast Boy felt the need to sing, and the words just rolled out of his mouth. " _Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do,_ " He realized he wasn't the only one singing that, but everyone was singing the exact same words. It freaked him out, but he couldn't stop: " _Jellicles do and Jellicles would, Jellicles would and Jellicles can, Jellicles can and Jellicles do._ "

"Not bad for someone who has no idea what a Jellicle is," Tumblebrutus whispered next to Beast Boy.

An elder queen continued: " _When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?_ "

" _Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?_ " said the male part of the creepy twins.

" _Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?_ " a cute, young queen sang.

" _Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Lair?_ " a deep voice sounded.

Beast Boy felt the need to sing growing again, and: " _Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do, Jellicles do and Jellicles can, Jellicles can and Jellicles do, Jellicles do and Jellicles can, Jellicles can and Jellicles do._ "

Now it was the female twin's turn: " _Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_ "

" _Familiar with candle?_ "

" _With book and with bell?_ "

" _Were you Whittington's friend?_ " a red queen said.

" _The Pied Piper's assistant?_ " a black and white tom Beast Boy also remembered to have seen the night before sang.

"Come on," Tumblebrutus whispered to Beast Boy as he got out of their hiding spot. Beast Boy quickly followed, and without even thinking about it, he did the same flips and rolls as Tumblebrutus, who said his line: " _Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?_ "

Beast Boy was still wondering about how he managed to synchronize with cats he barely knew, while another twin continued: " _Are you mean like a minx?_ " " _Are you lean like a lynx?_ "

" _Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?_ "

" _Where you there when the pharaohs commissioned the sphynx?_ "

" _If you were and you are, you're a Jellicle cat,_ " everyone shouted. Beast Boy started to dance with everyone while chanting " _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cat_ " for some reason. He somehow managed not to bump into anyone while everyone was walking around the clearing in a chaotic manner.

Suddenly there was someone swinging through the air, and before he knew what was happening, they all stood in a choir-like formation.

" _Can you sing at the same time in more than one key,_ " the queens sang, " _duets by Rossini,_ "

" _and waltzes by Strauss,_ " the toms added. " _And can you, as cats do, begin with a C_ " Beast Boy nearly got a heart attack when the queen next to him suddenly gave a big " _AAAAAAAH!_ ", but quickly picked up with the rest again: " _That always triumphantly brings down the house; Jellicle cats are queens of the nights, singing at astronomical heights, handling pieces from the Messiah, Hallelujah, angelical chooooiiiir!_ "

That last note was rather out of tune, and they noticed that when someone just outside the Junkyard, who apparently heard them, threw an old shoe in their direction. It landed just in front of the 'angelical choir', and it became very quiet.

They then sang the same part again, only way louder and way more out of tune, like they wanted to irritate the person outside. "… _ANGELICAL KWAAAAAAAAARRRR!_ "

The change to a quiet, church-like singing was completely unexpected, but Beast Boy could follow nonetheless, even though he had no idea what he was singing about. The Mystical Divinity? The Everlasting Cat? Others who do? That was why he couldn't help but whisper:" _What?_ "

The choir exploded and the Jellicles spread over the entire clearing again, doing a complicated dance, with jumps and circles, before getting back together. They listed a whole bunch of different types of cats, with words the Titan in disguise didn't even know existed, like _dyspeptical_ and _delphicoracal_ , or something like that.

They finished by repeating the phrase ' _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_ ' a few more times, before suddenly stopping. It took a while for Beast Boy to realize he was standing in front of the entire tribe, who were giving him weird glances. The brown elder came forth. _"There's a man over there with a look of surprise, as much as to say 'Well now, how about that?'_."

Munkustrap came standing next to the brown cat. " _Do I actually see with my own very eyes, a man who's not heard of a Jellicle Cat?_ "

 _Wait a minute,_ Beast Boy thought, _I have heard that before._

" _What's a Jellicle Cat?_ " the crowd repeated.

It was then he realized. _Oh no._

" _The naming of cats is a difficult matter, it isn't just one of your holiday games._ " Beast Boy tried to stop them. "Okay, look, I appreciate that you're trying to make me understand," " _You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatter,_ " "but I already heard that one." " _First of all there's the name,_ " "So you can stop now." " _Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill-Bailey,_ " "Okay, that's enough." " _There are fancier names, if you think they sound sweeter,_ " "Yes, and then there's that third name." " _But I tell you, a cat needs a name…_ " "Yes, particular, peculiar and more dignified. See? I already know!" " _But above and beyond, there's still one name left over,_ " "Yes, I see." " _His mind is engaged in…_ " "DUDE, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" " _name, name, name, name…_ "

 _Finally._

The Jellicles began to spread. Beast Boy wanted to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, it was covered by Tumble's paw.

"Be quiet," he whispered, "It's Victoria's solo now. She's been practicing this for an entire year, so don't ruin it for her."

Beast Boy watched from the side of the clearing as a pure white queen danced a beautiful, but very painful looking ballet, in which she practically moved her legs 360 degrees.

She slowly laid down, and the black and white tom suddenly walked onto the stage and started singing. It sounded very much like an invitation to the ball. Munkustrap explained: it basically meant they would choose someone to go to that 'Heaviside Layer' he heard about before.

" _So Jellicles ask because Jellicles dare: who will it be?_ " he concluded.

" _Who will it be?_ " Beast Boy automatically repeated.

Everyone went their separate ways, and some cats greeted Munkustrap before he started singing once again.

" _I have a Gumby Cat in mind…_ "

Beast Boy sat down next to Tumblebrutus, who leaned over to whisper into his ear: "This is my mom's song, so you better behave."

"What?"

"Well, she is a bit… peculiar, and she won't allow any mistakes in the dance."

"Dance? What dance?"

"Oh, the tap-dance we prepared."

"Wow, dude, wait a sec, I didn't prepare a tap-dance! I don't even know how to do that!"

"Relax, just follow your heart!"

" _That's what makes a Gumby Cat!_ " Beast Boy focused on Munkustrap again, and noticed Mistoffelees had opened the rusty car's trunk. A very large, round queen stepped (or rolled) out, and three queens in the background started to sing.

" _But… when the day's_ _hustle and bustle is done, then the Gumby Cat's work is but hardly begun._ "

Apparently, the queen filled her days teaching mice all kinds of stuff. Beast Boy whispered: "You were right, she is kinda weird."

"Come on," Tumblebrutus said as he pulled Beast Boy with him, "Let's get prepared."

They walked away from the clearing to a place where a pile of costumes were lying on the floor. The orange tabby was standing next to it and was distributing them. When he noticed the two toms he waved his paw and motioned them to come closer. "Tumble, here you are. Here's your helmet… and here's you costume."

"Hey dad, are there any spare costumes Garfield here can use?" Tumblebrutus asked.

The orange tom, who apparently was Tumble's father, gave Beast Boy one flash from his glass green eyes, and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We prepared two spare costumes, but we already had to use them when Mungo and Rumple broke theirs while fighting during the rehearsal."

"Well , that's too bad," Beast Boy said, secretly happy he didn't have to tap-dance. "Don't worry, I'll just watch from the sides."

"Okay then," Tumble said with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"You can do it, son," his father said. "Oh, Pounce, over here! Where have you been? The dance starts in twenty seconds!" he said as Tumble's brother appeared, and the father checked his pocket watch. "Wait, you already have your costume? Don't tell me you already went up there and did something stupid!" Pouncival quickly shook his head, with an innocent smile.

"Good luck," Beast Boy said as all the costumed cats (who apparently represented cockroaches) walked onto the clearing. He silently watched as the cats performed. He was amazed by how well cats could dance. And sing.

When the dance was over, the 'Gumby Cat' went to greet some cats while the dancers left to take off their costumes. Beast Boy was about to go to Tumblebrutus, when he suddenly heard a loud guitar music. He looked around, and saw a poster being ripped off by the tom standing behind it.

"Meow," he said with an arrogant tone. He jumped down a few boxes and repeated: "Meow."

Beast Boy noticed Tumblebrutus next to him. "Who's that?" he asked.

"That's the Rum Tum Tugger," Tumblebrutus answered. "The biggest playtom in the entire tribe, and probably in the whole world."

Beast Boy watched as the cats sang. " _The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_." The tom in question was very curious indeed. He kept flirting with all the queens. "He looks like a complete clorbag."

"A what?"

"Jerk."

"Oh. Well, he kinda is, but every tom admires him," Tumble said. "Some more than others," he added with a grin as they watched the black and white tuxedo sing: " _The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore_."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Oh, everyone knows Misto has a crush on Tugger even more than Etcetera, he just won't admit it."

Suddenly, Tugger came walking in their direction, as if he wanted to high-five them. " _I'm always on the wrong side…_ " Beast Boy looked at Tumble, who nodded. They both walked towards Tugger and raised their paws, but instead of touching Tugger's paws, they touched nothing but air. " _… of every door_." Beast Boy lost his balance and could just stretch out his paws in front of him to prevent his face from hitting the Junkyard floor. He looked to his left, and saw Tumble had fallen over too. As the Titan tried to stand up, though, he suddenly felta heavy weight on his lower back. He looked over his shoulder to see Tugger sitting on top of him. " _And as soon as I get home, then I like to get about_." With a final pat on Beast Boy's butt, he stood up again. Beast Boy was relieved, thinking he could finally stand up again. However, he suddenly felt his paws being kicked from underneath his body, making him fall flat on the floor again. He just gritted his teeth and crawled away backwards with Tumblebrutus.

"I told you he was a clorbag," he said to his friend as soon as they were on their paws again. Tumblebrutus just nodded as he wiped the dust out of his fur.

For the rest of the song, the Rum Tum Tugger just kept being a clorbag, but every Jellicle still cheered and applauded while he showed off his dance moves. Suddenly, he stopped dancing and pointed at the other end of the clearing, with a not so pleased expression on his face. Beast Boy followed everyone's gaze, and noticed a black and silver, scruffy looking cat he hadn't seen before. She came limping onto the clearing, and the Jellicles automatically stepped back. She looked at them with a sad, painful look, but the Jellicles just continued evading her and refused to look her in the eye. He saw several elder cats grabbing ahold of their kittens.

"Now who is that?" Beast Boy asked. He was starting to fear he would ask that question at the start of every song.

"Grizabella, the glamour cat," Tumble answered. "Wanna see a prank?"

"Dude, yeah, I love pranks!"

"Watch," Tumble said as he pointed at Pouncival, who approached Grizabella. He reached out with his paw, and she hesitantly came closer. She started to reach out too. Then, his paw suddenly darted forwards and scratched her paw. Tumblebrutus and some other toms giggled and Pouncival quickly ran away from Grizabella. Beast Boy didn't really know what to say. Normally, he would've found that hilarious, but there was something about that cat that made him feel bad for her.

" _Remark the cat who hesitates towards you_ ," she sang as she looked around the tribe, searching for someone who was pleased to see her. " _In the light of the door which opens on her like grin_." Two small queens wanted to go to her, but they were stopped by an elder queen, who protectively pulled them back. " _You see the border of her coat is torn, and stained with sand_ ," Grizabella almost yelled at the elder queen. She then looked around to see a brown queen, who tried to sneak away without her noticing. " _And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin_." The Jellicles just continued to look at her in disgust, not saying anything. She slowly started to walk away.

"Why is everyone treating her like that?" Beast Boy whispered.

Tumblebrutus didn't say anything for a while. "I… I don't really know, but the adults always tell us to stay away from her."

" _She haunted many a low resort,_ " the golden queen Beast Boy remembered to be Demeter began to sing, " _near the grimy road of Tottenham court_." She continued to list different places that sounded like night clubs, where Grizabella apparently had been a lot. However, the queen in question just continued to walk away. " _And who would ever suppose that thát,_ " When she sang 'that', the Glamour Cat suddenly stopped, as if it hurt her to be referred to as a thing. " _was Grizabella, the Glamour Cat_."

" _Grizabella, the Glamour Cat,_ " a red queen repeated. " _Grizabella the Glamour Cat,_ " they both sang.

" _Who would ever suppose that that…_ " Beast Boy repeated with the rest, even though he didn't know what she had done wrong, " _was Grizabella, the Glamour Cat._ " The queen disappeared between the junk, and the tribe seemed to relax.

Beast Boy just wanted to say something, when music suddenly started playing, and a particularly large cat appeared. Beast Boy was about to ask the traditional question, but was interrupted when Tumble's mother began singing: " _Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones._ " _Never mind,_ he thought.

" _In fact, he's remarkably… fat_ ," the red queen continued.

" _He doesn't haunt pubs,_ " " _he had eight or nine clubs_ ," " _for he's the St. James Street cat._ " Beast Boy watched as the round cat walked around with small steps. He was wearing a fancy coat and held a silver spoon in his paw.

" _In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names is the name of Brummell of cats,_ " the whole tribe sang. " _And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to by Bustopher Jones in white spats._ " Bustopher Jones sat down on a top hat, but not before making sure it was completely clean. He proceeded to list his favorite restaurants and foods, and it became clear to Beast Boy how he had gotten that large.

" _It must and it shall be spring in Pall Mall_ ," they sang when the end of the song approached, " _while Bustopher Jones wears white, Bustopher Jones wears white, Bustopher Jones wears white spats_."

"Toodlepip!" Bustopher said as he greeted all of them.

A loud thunderbolt made everyone jump in fear, and Beast Boy looked around, frightened. The sound of a police car approached, and Bustopher Jones quickly ran away. The police car passed the Junkyard, and the sound faded away.

"Macavity," Demeter said. _Macavity?,_ Beast Boy thought. The cats started to leave the clearing and hide, but Beast Boy looked around, looking for a flash of ginger fur. Suddenly, he saw a figure sneaking away in the shadows. He leapt towards it and looked around: it was gone.

Beast Boy inspected the ground and saw prints leading in the direction of an old train container. He crouched down and slowly approached it. He peeked his head around the half-open door, but it was too dark to see. He retrieved his head and transformed into a bat, and flew into the dark hole. He used his echolocation to echolocate the cat, and swiftly plummeted towards its head. He grabbed ahold of what felt like its ear, and flew up again, roughly pulling it. The cat screamed and pulled itself out of Beast Boy's grip, quickly running out of the metal box. Beast Boy changed back into a cat and followed the cat. He walked around a pile of bricks and found the cat he had been chasing.

"Oh, what's up, Pounce."

"I don't know, something just attacked me! I think it was a bat," Pouncival said as he rubbed his ear. "Is my ear bleeding?"

"No, it's okay," Beast Boy said, glad he didn't wound him. "What are you doing around here?"

"I was hiding, in case Macavity was here."

 _But Macavity wasn't there_ , Beast Boy thought. He mentally slapped his forehead and turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" Pouncival exclaimed. Beast Boy turned back around to look at the young tom questioningly. "Don't leave me alone," he said with a small voice.

"Calm down, dude," Beast Boy said. "That bat's not going to return. You know what, just come with me."

The two cats walked around through the garbage for a while. "Where are we going?" Pouncival asked.

"Uh…" Beast Boy had no idea where they currently were or where he planned to go. All these piles of junk looked exactly the same. "Where does it like we're going?"

Pouncival opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again after hearing the sound of a metal pipe falling to the ground just around the corner. Beast Boy stopped and Pouncival softly bumped into him. Beast Boy made clear they had to be silent, and Pounce nodded to make clear he understood. Beast Boy jumped around the corner and Tumblebrutus bumped into him.

"Ouch! Oh, Garfield, is Pounce with you?" he asked.

"Yes," Beast Boy answered with a groan as he rubbed his nose.

"Thank the Everlasting," Tumble said with a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Pounce asked as he came around the corner too.

"It turns out the entire Macavity-alarm was just Mungo and Rumple," Tumble told them. "And Old Deuteronomy will arrive any moment now. Come back to the clearing."

When they got back to the rest of the tribe, Munkustrap and the Rum Tum Tugger were singing. "… _Well, of all things,_ _can it be really? Yes, no, oh hi oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess: I believe it is Old Deuteronomy._ " With that, Tugger pointed in the direction of a large shadow slowly approaching the clearing. As the tribe repeated the line, a large brown cat stepped onto the clearing. " _My mind may be wandering, but I confess: I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"_ Old Deuteronomy greeted several cats, and some kittens hugged him. He looked at Tugger (who was too lazy to leave his spot on the other side of the clearing), who made a theatrical bow. " _Well of all things, can it be really? Yes, no, oh hi oh, my eye!_ "

" _My legs may be tottery, I must go slow,_ " Old Deuteronomy continued, " _and be careful of Old Deuteronomy._ "

"Jellicle Cats meet once a year on the night we make the Jellicle Choice," Munkustrap said with a happy smile, "And now that the Jellicle Leader is here, Jellicle Cats can all… rejoice!" The Jellicles cheered in enthusiasm. Munkustrap gave some sort of signal, and the cats scattered. Beast Boy just stood there, not sure what to do, when he was pulled aside by Tumblebrutus.

"Come with me, we have a problem."

Beast Boy followed Tumble, just as Munkustrap began to speak: " _Of the awful battle…_ " He didn't hear the rest, because they arrived on the same spot as where Tumble's father had been distributing the cockroach-costumes. Now, some brown elder tom was standing there with other costumes.

"So basically, Mungojerrie tried to escape the lecture about how it isn't very nice to steal or break things, and now we can't find him anymore. Problem is, we need him to play 'the Pollicle'," Tumble explained. Beast Boy had a bad feeling about where this was going. "So, you are about the only tom who's free."

"And you want me to play that thing?"

"Yes, but it's not so hard! You just have to say 'bark' a few times. And the 'thing' is called a Pollicle."

Beast Boy sighed. "Sure, whatever."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yup."

"Then hurry, you almost have to go up!" Tumble took an old shoe, and placed it on Beast Boy's head.

The brown elder was arguing with an orange and white queen. "No way! I awnly wanna do it with Jerrie!"

"Look, Rumple, we can't find Jerrie, so you'll have to do it without him," the brown tom tried to reason with her.

"Then I'll run away too!"

"You will stay right here. We need you to play 'the Peke'."

"Bu' I don' wanna do it with that green weirdo!"

"Well, then see it as your punishment for what you did earlier this evening! You, and you," he said as he pointed at Rumple and Beast Boy, "go to the clearing right now."

Beast Boy did as he was told, followed by 'the Peke', who was still muttering complaints. " _And no one at all was about on the street,_ " Munkustrap narrated, " _when a Peke_ ," Rumple jumped onto the clearing, " _and a Pollicle,_ " Beast Boy realized that was his que, so he jumped onto the clearing as well, " _happened to meet._ " The Peke made a small turn on one paw, and the Pollicle followed her example. After that, he shuffled forwards a bit, because he thought there was too much distance between them. " _They did not advance_ ," Munkustrap said as he looked at the Pollicle as if he was saying ' _yes, I'm looking at you!_ ', so said Pollicle shuffled backwards. " _… or exactly retreat,_ " the narrator continued as he moved his paws in a ' _get back here_ ' manner. " _… but they_ _glared_ _at each other,_ " he then said, emphasizing the 'glared'. The two dogs (at least, that's what Beast Boy assumed they were) followed his orders and showed their fangs. " _… and scraped their hind feet._ " Again, they obeyed. " _And started to…_ "

" _Bark_!" the Peke barked.

Beast Boy realized this was where he had bark too. " _Bark_!"

" _Bark_!"

" _Bark! Bark_!" Beast Boy had no idea why he barked two times, but Tumble always said 'trust your feelings and you'll know what to sing', so yeah.

" _Bark_?" the Peke answered, clearly confused.

" _Bark_ …" the Pollicle added, hesitantly.

" _Bark_?"

" _Until you could hear them all over the park,_ " Munkustrap continued. Apparently, he wasn't pleased and wanted to it again: " _And they…_ " He now stood next to the Pollicles, holding his shoulder, and pointed at the Peke, who ' _Bark!_ 'ed, and then pointed at the Pollicle, who nodded in understanding.

" _Bark_!"

He pointed back at the Peke: " _Bark_!"

At the Pollicle: " _Bark_!"

The Peke: " _B…_ "

" _Bark_!" the Pollicle barked, again, before the Peke could. Munkustrap looked at him questioningly.

" _Bark!_ " the Peke said, clearly angry her lines had been stolen.

" _Bark!_ "

" _Bark_!"

" _Until you could hear them all over the park,_ " Munkustrap said with an 'I give up'-sigh, as he tapped against the side of the Pollicle-head. " _Now the Peke, although people may say what they please…_ "

Beast Boy left the clearing, and met Tumble and Pounce at the side. "Hey! You did… great!" Tumble said, not sounding very convincing.

"I blew it," Beast Boy sighed. He sat down on a metal barrel.

"Don't say that, you just… improvised."

"Hey, Tumble," Pouncival's voice sounded, "We have to go up."

"Are you coming with us?" Tumble asked.

"No, I'll stay here," Beast Boy muttered.

As the other Pollicles left, Beast Boy thought about everything that had happened so far. The answer was: almost nothing. One Macavity-alert, which turned out to be false. He hoped the other Titans weren't looking for him.

He noticed the singing on the clearing had turned into all the 'dogs' barking and screaming together, when suddenly Munkustrap shouted "NO!" They all turned silent, and he continued: " _When these bold heroes together assembled, the traffic all stopped, the underground trembled._ "

Beast Boy noticed Tumble crawling in his direction. "If it helps," he whispered, "Pounce messed up too. He managed to fall over for the tenth time."

"THE GREAT RUMPUS CAT!" everyone suddenly sang. Beast Boy realized he perhaps should've paid more attention to the story, because when a cat who looked like a parody of Superman suddenly flew through the air, he had no idea what was going on. He tried to listen to the story, but was distracted by a strange smell. A sharp, burnt smell. He turned his head to look for the source of the smell, and saw something moving in the shadowy background. He wanted to ask Tumblebrutus if he smelled it too, but the tom already went back to the center of the clearing with the other cats. " _All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!_ " The cats bowed, and then crawled closer to their leader to hear what he thought about their little play.

" _Jellicle Cats, and dogs, all must_ …" Beast Boy crawled to Old Deuteronomy too. The scent was way less strong here. " _Pollicle Dogs, and cats, all must…_ " He noticed the Great Rumpus Cat was sneaking away. He looked around, and saw Demeter sniffing the air. He noticed the scent had gotten stronger again. " _Like undertakers…_ " Beast Boy saw Demeter stir and her eyes widened. "… _come to dust_!" Beast Boy stood up to warn the tribe, but then the sky exploded. Thunder and lightning, mixed with the sound of large crashes filled the air. The Jellicles jumped in fear and Munkustrap spread his paws to protect his leader. Then, Demeter confirmed Beast Boy's suspicions.

"MACAVITY!" she screamed.

The cats scattered, fleeing from the feared Hidden Paw. Beast Boy saw a flash of red fur, and when he turned his head to see it better, he looked right into the green eyes of the Napoleon of Crime. Beast Boy became paralyzed with fear at sight of the scarred face with red, black and white striped, and the large fangs that decorated his evil grin. Of course, he had seen scarier things (angry Raven, for example), but something about those eyes was just so scary he couldn't move a muscle.

Suddenly, the Hidden Paw turned away and left. Beast Boy stood there, dumbfounded, for a while, and then shook his head. "Oh no, you finally showed up, you're not just running away now!" With that, he jumped up to the spot where Macavity had been, and followed his scent. He chased the smell for a while, until it started to get stronger. He ran faster, he was getting closer, he turned around a corner…

He was in a dead end between a toppled car and a cracked piece of concrete. The scent was very strong, but Macavity wasn't there. There were pawprints, but they suddenly ended.

"Boo."

Beast Boy yelped at the voice that came from behind him. He turned around and saw none other than Macavity trapping him in the dead end.

"Well, well, I don't know you. You must be new to the tribe, I didn't know there were green Jellicles." He approached, and Beast Boy stepped back unwillingly. He chuckled. "Following me was unwise, kitten. You will now face the wrath of the Hidden Paw."

Beast Boy had been in the superhero-business for long enough that that kind of talk came straight out of the book ' _How to be a criminal mastermind_ ', but he still didn't really like the sound of his wrath. Or just the word 'wrath'. 'Wrath'. Ugh. Dreadful word.

"Yeah, I'd love to stay, but I have to get back to the party."

"Sure, whenever you want," Macavity said, much to Beast Boy's surprise. However, he still stayed right where he was, blocking the Titan's path.

There was an awkward silence. Beast Boy searched escape routes, but the surrounding walls of steel and concrete were too high and steep to get over before Macavity could get to him.

"Well, aren't you going back to the Ball?" the criminal asked. Beast Boy took a step to the side to walk around him, but the Mystery Cat simply copied his movements. Beast Boy tried the other side, but again, Macavity stayed in his way.

"Could you… step aside… for a while…" the green cat silently muttered.

"What did you say?"

"If you could step aside," he repeated, louder.

"Give me one good reason," Macavity said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Beast Boy grinned. "Oh, I get it now," he said, after which Macavity looked at him questioningly. "So you're not a criminal mastermind, you're just a bully with megalomania." Beast Boy didn't even know he knew that word.

Macavity glared at him angrily and pointed a sharp claw at the smaller tom's face. "How dare you! Do you not know who you're speaking to?" Again, straight from ' _How to be a criminal mastermind_ '.

"I certainly do," he answered, "but apparently you don't."

"Indeed, I don't, because I've never seen you and I find that very suspicious!"

"I am the one," Beast Boy dramatically spoke. "I was sent by the Everlasting Cat to end your reign of terror! Be gone!" Macavity stared at him, one eyebrow lifted and his mouth hanging open. "Magic!" Beast Boy concluded, throwing his paws up in the air.

In the far distance, the sounds of the Ball sounded, as Macavity didn't speak, but just stared at the green tom, who still had his paws in the air. Then, finally, he threw his head back and laughed. It wasn't even the maniacal-bad-guy-laugh from ' _How to be a criminal mastermind_ ', he seemed genuinely amused. When he was done laughing, he looked back at… nothing. In the place the strange cat had been standing, there was only air and junkyard.

"How nice," Macavity said, trying to sound cool, but failing to hide the slight wave of fear that overcame him. "So, what is it? Invisibility or teleportation?" he asked, poking his claw into the empty space, not noticing a green ant walking away between his paws. "If it is invisibility," he said, a thoughtful look on his face, "you probably would've attacked me by now, since you were sent to 'end my reign of terror'. So if it is teleportation, that means I'm talking to nobody and I probably look ridiculous!" He angrily kicked against an empty can, clearly irritated. "Oh, but I will get you!" he screamed at the sky. "I will be back, and I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you!"

That wasn't from ' _How to be a criminal mastermind_ '.

That was from ' _Taken_ '.

oo0O0oo

Beast Boy stayed in his ant-form for almost the entire trip back to the clearing, in case Macavity saw him. Because of that, he travelled for quite a long time. It was only when he could hear the singing of the Ball perfectly, that he changed back to his cat-form.

Wow. He had missed a lot. Who was that old cat sitting there? Why did everyone look like they had been dancing for half an hour?

"… _But if someone will give him a toothful of gin, he will tell how he once played a part in East Lyn._ "

Tumblebrutus saw Beast Boy and rushed towards him. "Where have you been? I was starting to worry about you!"

"No need to worry, I just had a chat with our friend Macavity."

"You did what?"

"I followed him, and I was like: 'Dude, stop being evil!' and he was like 'Never!' so we had this epic battle, and I had him pinned to the ground, but I was merciful and when I had my back turned, he ran away."

"Of course he did. Such a shame I wasn't there to see your epic battle. Another thing that is a shame is that you missed the midnight dance."

"Wait, it's already past midnight?"

"Of course! It must be about 2 A.M. or something."

Wow. The other Titans were going to be mad at him when he got back. Actually, how was he going to explain this?

"Hey, Tumblebrutus?"

"Huh?"

"Do humans know about the Jellicles?"

"No."

"And would it be bad if they did?"

"Yes. I mean, just the fact that cats can talk would freak them out so much we would never get any rest again."

Hm. How was he going to explain an entire night of absence? And if he managed to catch Macavity, how would they know they could stop looking for the 'Hidden Paw'?

" _These modern productions are all very well, but there's nothing to equal from what I here tell. That moment of mystery, when I made history, as Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell._ " Beast Boy watched as the old tom reached out for something invisible. His bottom lip trembled, he appeared to be on the verge of crying. " _These modern… productions… are all… very well_ ," he said with a shaky voice, " _but there's nothing to equal… from what I here tell… That moment of mystery…. W-… when I… ma-…"_ As his voice fell away, the elder queen placed her paw around his shoulder and guided him away. Beast Boy didn't know exactly why he was sad, or who he was, but he felt bad for him anyway.

" _Skimbleshanks_ ," " _The railway cat_ ," " _The cat of the railway train!_ " it sounded. Beast Boy was glad it was cheerful song again. " _There's a whisper down the line at 11.39, when the Night Mail's ready to depart, saying 'Skimble, where is Skimble?'_ " With that, an orange tabby who Beast Boy recognized as Tumblebrutus' father woke up from his nap and hurried his way down the garbage pile he had been sleeping on. " _'Has he gone to hunt the thimble? We must find him or the train can't start!_ '"

Skimbleshanks sang about how important he was for the train, and Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at the sight of all the happy Jellicles. He took a deep breath a sniffed the air. It actually smelled pretty good here, considering it was a junkyard full of cats. There just was a slightly burnt smell.

Wait.

Beast Boy sniffed again, but the smell was gone. He looked around to see if anyone noticed anything, but they just went on with the song. He cautiously checked the junk surrounding the clearing for suspicious activities, but saw nothing. Perhaps he was just imagining things.

But while the Jellicles were happily singing in a train-formation, Beast Boy smelled it again. When he once more didn't see anything, he presumed it was the smoke coming from the train's chimney.

The third time, however, the scent was stronger and lasted longer. " _In the watches of the night, I was always fresh and bright, every now and then I'd have a cup of tea_ ," Beast Boy looked around again. The smell got less strong, but it was still there. " _with perhaps a drop of Scotch when I was keeping on the watch, only stopping here and there to catch a flea_." He looked at Tumblebrutus, who was controlling the train's light. A brown queen just picked a flea out of his fur. Munkustrap was handling one of the large wheels. There was no one he could talk to without causing panic. " _When they got to Gallowgate, there they did have to wait, for Skimbleshanks would help them to get out!_ " The train fell apart, and Beast Boy rushed towards Tumblebrutus who was lying on the floor.

"Tumble, I think…"

"Shush. Whatever you think, it can wait until my father's song is finished," he responded as he crawled back up.

"No, it can't!" Beast Boy cried out, but Tumblebrutus was already gone.

" _And he gives you wave of his long, brown tail which says: 'I'll see you again!' You will meet without fail, on the Midnight Mail, the cat of the railway train_!"

Deuteronomy came onto the clearing again and danced with the rest, as far as that went with his tottery legs. This was not good. Their leader was out in the open, vulnerable. Beast Boy inhaled the scent one more time.

He was near.

" _The cat…_ "

He spotted Demeter, her eyes wide as she probably smelled it too.

" _of the Railway…_ "

Beast Boy wanted to yell and warn the tribe, but his voice got lost in the choir's " _Traaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiin_!"

BANG!

A similar storm of lightning bolts and crashes erupted just as the choir finished. Then there was panic. Some cats fled, some grouped together. Skimbleshanks took two younger queens into his protection. Then, they heard chapter four of ' _How to be a criminal mastermind_ '.

"Mwahahahaha!"

Beast Boy glared at the source of the laugh, grinning at them from high on a junk pile. Another crash sounded, and he was gone.

"Macavity!" Demeter hissed.

"Mwahahahaha!" they heard again, but now from behind them. His white teeth now shone on the other side of the clearing.

Another crash, followed by another laugh, from another different place. It then stayed silent for a while, but the suspense was still reaching a peak. Then, suddenly…

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Macavity jumped out from behind the car. The Jellicles immediately backed away, and Munkustrap rushed to his leader. Before he could reach him, however, Macavity stretched out a paw, and Munkustrap instantly froze. The Hidden Paw moved his paw and pointed his palm at the tribe. Everyone stirred. Beast Boy could just see four dark figures appearing, holding what looked like a net, before everything turned black.

oo0O0oo

"Do you think he can hear us?"

"Then why doesn't he answer?"

"I don't know, maybe he's paralyzed."

"Then try to wake him!"

"You can't wake someone from being paralyzed."

"How do you de-paralyze someone, then?"

"I… I don't know. Should I ask Misto?"

"Nah. He's probably planning to stop Macavity by trapping him in a cloud of pink sparkles."

"Hahahaha! Dude, that would be hilarious! Can you imagine his face?"

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus looked at Beast Boy, just as wide-eyed as he had been for the last couple of minutes. As Beast Boy calmed down from his laughter, he noticed the two toms staring at him and the drool hanging on his chin. "Oh man! Why did he have to hypnotize me!" He looked around to see where he was, and heard queens singing in the background.

"Why are you suddenly de-paralyzed?" Pouncival asked.

"Where is Macavity?" Beast Boy asked, ignoring Pounce's question.

"Not there," Tumblebrutus answered. "He abducted Old Deuteronomy, and now Munkustrap, Alonzo and most of the other toms went after him. I don't think they'll be able to find him, though, and I don't want to think about what could happen if they do…" Tumble's face darkened. He then smiled again. "Anyway, they left us here to look after you, because we're 'too young to fight a dangerous cat like Macavity'."

"I have to find him," Beast Boy said as he climbed onto his paws.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Wherever Macavity is!" Beast Boy yelled over his shoulder. "Oh, and if you find me hypnotized ever again, just make me laugh! 'Boogers' should do the trick!"

oo0O0oo

Beast Boy followed Macavity's trail. The scent was mixed with Old Deuteronomy's, and from time to time Munkustrap's. He ran faster. He went left. Left again. Right. Left. Left again. He jumped between the spokes of an old bicycle, and… ended up on the clearing again.

He looked around in confusion, and saw Munkustrap was here too. He probably followed the trail back to this place as well. Then, the feared laughter was heard again. The Hidden Paw stared at them from the side of the clearing, his head tilted slightly.

"Macavity," Munkustrap spoke, "Let our leader go, or I swear to the Everlasting Cat I will make you pay!"

Macavity was clearly surprised by the fact that someone actually had the courage to talk to him. His gaze fell upon Beast Boy, and his eyes shot wide open. Could it be? Was that fear on the Napoleon of Crime's face?

"Very well," he said, as he turned around and disappeared in the shadows. Immediately after that, four rats crawled onto the clearing, holding familiar grey and brown cat. They gave him a soft push and quickly scurried away. Multiple Jellicles instantly ran to their leader. They hugged and supported him.

Beast Boy was on his way, when he spotted something in the corner of his eye. Demeter was shaking. Her eyes were spitting fire and her teeth shone as she pulled her lips and hissed. In the far distance, thunder rolled over the rooftops. She jumped towards the kittens that were crawling behind him and pushed them away. Deuteronomy looked confused as she pushed away all the cats around him. Beast Boy was wondering what got into her, when he suddenly smelled it.

No!

She leaped onto 'Old Deuteronomy's back and clawed at his face. He grabbed her with paws far stronger than they looked, and started to spin around. Demeter was thrown of his back and landed on the Junkyard floor. After one final spin, the brown figure suddenly changed into a red one, and Macavity threw his paws in the air.

"Boo."

Several cats ran away in fear. Macavity enjoyed himself for a while, scaring some cats here and there. Beast Boy bolted out of the shadows, ready to attack the criminal, but was stopped when Macavity suddenly turned around and held out his paw. Beast Boy froze, and Macavity slowly swayed his paw from side to side. Beast Boy tried to look away, but he just couldn't. Everything started to fade…

Macavity grinned as the green cat fell over with emotionless eyes. He turned around to face the golden queen who was still lying on the floor. "You missed me, didn't you?" he asked as he came closer. She stared at him in terror as she crawled back until her back hit a dishwasher. "As soon as I got here, you wanted to hug me!" he said, and took her head between his paws. "You know what, why don't you just come with me?" With that, he grabbed two of her paws and started to drag her away. She yelled.

"No!" Munkustrap screamed and grabbed Demeter's other two paws. "You won't be taking her with you again!"

"Well, little brother," Macavity grinned, "Have you grown attached to this fair queen?"

"I won't let you hurt her again!"

"So you're saying I'll have to get past you first?"

"Exactly."

"I was hoping you would say that," Macavity laughed, and attacked.

oo0O0oo

Meanwhile, on the other side of the clearing…

"Say it!"

"What?"

"The thing!"

"Oh yeah! Wait, what was it again… boogers?"

"Hahaha! 'Boogers'! Hahaha!" Beast Boy looked around. "Oh no, not again!"

"Quick," Tumblebrutus said as he helped the Titan stand up. "Munkustrap is fighting Macavity, but I'm not sure how it will turn out! This is your chance!"

Beast Boy saw the silver tabby, who was rather busy getting thrown around. Suddenly, he received a hard blow to his head by his opponent, and was cast aside. Several cats gasped and crawled forward to see if their Protector was alright. Beast Boy took a deep breath. Here… we… g-

"Yaah!"

"Huh?" Beast Boy was confused when a white and black tom suddenly jumped on top of Macavity. "Dude! I was just about to attack him!"

Macavity looked up from his fighting, holding the other tom trapped between his paws. Beast Boy gulped. Maybe he should have been a bit more quiet. "Very well, _kitten_." With that, he threw the poor white and black tom away, and quickly hypnotized him. "Show me what you've got."

He spread out his paws, inviting the smaller tom to attack him. He waited for a green cat running towards him, but spread his eyes wide open when there suddenly was a giant green bull coming his way. "What in the name of the Everl…" He jumped aside just in time to avoid being obliterated into tiny pieces by the bull's powerful horns. When he looked around, he saw his confusion and fear was being reflected on the faces of the Jellicles. He turned around, but instead of a bull, there now was a large green tiger, getting ready to jump. Macavity tried to hold in a scream (he didn't want to make a fool out of himself), and when the tiger jumped, he slid across the floor so that the tiger passed over his head and landed on the empty ground. Macavity got back up and gave a hard whistle.

As the tiger turned back around for another attack, a dozen of rats suddenly appeared from the side of the clearing. He changed into a gorilla and tried to keep them off his body, but there were too many of them. About five rats were now crawling across his back and biting in his shoulders. He screamed in pain, and transformed into an octopus. The slippery skin made the rats fall off, and the eight tentacles took out the rats one by one, throwing them around like Starfire would cast around laser beams.

Macavity stood dumbfounded. He got himself back together and spoke. "So, you possess the power of transformation. Come, and fight honorably!"

The octopus pulled up one eyebrow (oh wait, do octopuses have eyebrows?), and made his way towards the ginger cat. He stopped a few feet away from him, after which he changed into a T-rex. "ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Macavity wondered if he should sit still (their vision is based on movement, isn't it?), but decided to throw away all cautiousness and ran away. He climbed onto the car, and grabbed two ends of an electric wire. He held them up in the air, ready to slam them together. "You haven't seen the last of m-"

He was cut off by a large green tail that smacked against his face, making him fly through the air into a pile of garbage. Beast Boy watched as Macavity tried to climb out for a few seconds, before falling unconscious. The T-rex smiled ( for as far as that is possible) and gave one final roar. _The only thing that could make this more epic is a 'When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth'-banner_ , Beast Boy thought.

He then realized all the Jellicles were staring at him in terror from the sides of the clearing. He quickly changed back to his cat-form. Tumblebrutus was the first to step forward.

"What are you?" he asked.

Beast Boy sighed and changed to his normal, human form. "I'm a human," he said. A few Jellicles gasped. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I had to if I wanted to catch Macavity."

"But, wait…" Tumblebrutus said with a confused look, "You're green and you have pointy ears…"

"Well, yeah, origin stories and stuff…"

"A bucket of paint, huh?" Tumblebrutus teasingly asked with a smile.

Skimbleshanks stepped forward and grabbed his son. "Tumble, you brought a human to our home! Imagine what could have happened!"

"Please, sir," Beast Boy said, "don't blame him. And I promise I won't tell anyone about anything I saw here."

"So…" Tumble said, "Can you give me a clear answer now, if I ask you what your name is?"

"Beast Boy."

Munkustrap joined the forward-steppers. "Beast Boy, we are grateful of what you have done for us."

"Now get back to your cat-form," Tumble said with a grin. "It looks way better and my neck is starting to hurt."

oo0O0oo

After Macavity had been imprisoned in an old oven, Mr. Mistoffelees magically sealed it to make sure he couldn't escape. He also casually brought Old Deuteronomy back as if it was no big deal.

Old Deuteronomy invited him to stay for the rest of the Ball, but Beast Boy declined the offer, explaining he had to go back to his companions. Deuteronomy nodded in understanding. "If there is anything we could do for you, just ask."

Beast Boy thought for a while. "Actually, I can only think of one thing…"

oo0O0oo

Tumblebrutus watched as Beast Boy walked away. The Titan had said goodbye, promising he would come back one day. Tumble smiled. Human or not, he had grown to like that green cat.

"Hey Tumble."

"Woah! Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that, Pounce!"

"Wait, what was that?"

"What?"

"Did you just say 'dude'?"

"… Yeah, so what?"

oo0O0oo

"It's almost dawn, and there's still no sign of Beast Boy." Robin walked around in circles nervously.

"If we're lucky, the Hidden Paw got him," Raven said.

"I still don't understand why he just sneaked away like that," Cyborg said. "I mean, we were just…"

"Friends, look!" Starfire interrupted him.

Beast Boy came walking out of a small alley, followed by a pale, raven-haired man in a black tuxedo, with a white shirt and a black bow tie.

"Beast Boy, do you have an explanation?" Robin asked, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me," the man said, "I am inspector Christof Felice of the London Police Department. Your companion Beast Boy had picked up the trail of your target, The Hidden Paw, and followed it. That explains his disappearance. Now, he was a bit reckless to go out all by himself, but he claims that is because the four of you never believe him when he says he is capable of catching criminals by himself." The other Titans didn't know what to say. Beast Boy was grinning all the while. "I would suggest you take that back, because thanks to him, we were able to locate the Hidden Paw at a jewelry store and catch him red-handed. I am thrilled to say that the Hidden Paw has successfully been apprehended, and I have my best men on it to make him pay for his crimes. On behalf of all of London, I would like to thank you for your efforts and wish you a safe trip back home. Goodbye." With that, he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Cyborg said. The man stopped and turned to face him. "That's it? We go home now? We don't even get to see the criminal we've been seeking for the last couple of days?"

"I'm afraid not. His identity is to remain secret for several reasons. I can't give you any classified information. As for your friend, it is of no use to try and make him talk about it, for he has never seen the Hidden Paw's face. The Hidden Paw used the mask of a cat as a disguise, and that is all the information I will be giving you. Thank you." He looked at Beast Boy one more time. "Thank you," he repeated, but this time, it sounded like it actually came straight from the heart.

Beast Boy nodded. "See ya."

The man walked away, leaving one satisfied and four confused Teen Titans behind.

"So, what a crazy adventure, huh?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we get it, you're the hero," Cyborg said with an annoyed look.

Robin sighed. "Well, I guess that's it. Let's get back home then."

As they climbed back into the T-sub, Beast Boy said: "You know, I actually quite like London."

A beeping sound came from the cockpit screen. As Robin answered the video call, they saw a familiar red-haired man with sunglasses, a cane and a very, _very_ ugly suit.

"'Ello my duckies," he said, "Where 'ave you been? I 'ope you don' mind that I felt so free to take care of your city while you were gone, eh?"

 _Great. As if one ginger, British, hypnotizing supervillain wasn't enough_ , Beast Boy thought. "I take back what I said."

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** And there we go. Wow. First of all, this is the longest chapter of Fanfiction I have _ever_ written (it is longer than all the previous chapters of this story combined), but this also is the first multi-chapter story I ever finished!

If you liked this story, feel free to let me know!


End file.
